Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trigger sprayer devices and more particularly to trigger sprayer devices made entirely, or substantially, from a plastic material.
State of the Art
Trigger sprayers, trigger sprayer devices, and trigger actuated pump sprayers are well known and their use is commonplace in many households and businesses. Typically, a trigger sprayer includes a pump chamber whose volume is varied by movement of a piston within the pump chamber. The piston is typically biased by a spring and is attached to a trigger lever. Actuation of the trigger lever moves the piston within the pump chamber and compresses the spring; this is sometimes referred to as the pump stroke or pressure pump stroke. Release of the trigger lever releases the force on the spring and the spring pushes the piston back to a resting position; which is sometimes called the suction stroke or return stroke. A typical trigger sprayer also includes an inlet valve and an outlet valve. During the pump stroke, product in the pump chamber is pressurized and upon reaching a certain pressure the outlet valve is opened, allowing the product in the pump chamber to escape through the outlet valve. During the return stroke, the outlet valve is shut and the inlet valve is opened. The return of the piston caused by the spring force draws product through the inlet valve into the pump chamber. A typical trigger sprayer will also include a dip-tube for delivering product to the trigger sprayer inlet valve, and an orifice for dispersing the product exiting the outlet valve. The orifice may be attached to or included in a nozzle which is part of the trigger sprayer.
Many different types of trigger sprayers are available in the market and alternative trigger sprayer features abound. However, customers are always looking for cheaper and better features and trigger sprayers. In order to reduce costs, part counts are reduced and assembly processes are simplified. In addition, cheaper materials and fewer materials are used to reduce the costs associated with trigger sprayers.
Most trigger sprayers include metal parts. For instance, the spring used to bias the piston in a pump chamber is typically made of steel. Ball valves using steel balls are also typically used as inlet and outlet valves for trigger sprayers. Metal springs and balls can be costly. In addition, metal in the flow path of a product can present compatibility issues with product flowing through the trigger sprayer. The use of steel balls for valves also adds components to the trigger sprayer, increasing the complexity of assembly and sourcing. The use of metal also hinders the recyclability of a trigger sprayer because many of the available recycling services do not accept mixed-component products for recycling.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop trigger sprayers made of a single material and to design trigger sprayers which may be more effectively assembled and produced.